Perilthechamp's Ranting Corner!
PLEASE READ I created these rants so that there could be a point of discussion. In other words, ARGUE WITH ME! I’m not saying this is solid, proven fact. Please prove me wrong, so we can have a discussion! Then again, keep it on topic. The ”calling NightWings stupid” thing is going to make a few of you mad most likely, but don’t say “YOUR WRONG! NIGHTWINGS AR SMART!” Say instead about how them not using their bite doesn’t necessarily make them stupid, or something like that. You may proceed. Sun time Re-reading THK lately and noticed something.Jambu and Liana described sun time as refueling the body, sort of. Well, what kind of fuel? Most dragons seem to be cheery and happy, especially Jambu. We know Jambu has been getting sun time, so he's happy. Coconut seems to be getting enough, but it's not that he's lazy, he's just not filled with determination. But then again, maybe he's just not getting enough sleep at night. Makes enough sense. He just hasn't found his purpose, and it's not likely that he's undetermined because of the sun. Cross him off too, he's also normal. Bromeliad is different. Grouchy, and complains about everything. Don't worry, I can explain this. It's said Kinkajou would wake her up. But actually, I can't explain this, because why would Bromeliad still be grouchy, even when it's shone her getting enough? Okay, one abnormality. Let's take a look at our friend Mangrove. He's shown as grumpy for not, you know, having Orchid. It's also stated he hasn't been getting enough. but FLASHBACK: Why is Mangrove still more vitalized than Coconut? Maybe because he has a purpose? Anyway, abnormalities count up to three, if you include Coconut. Now, the number one hyperactive, cheery RainWing joins the argument! Kinkajou is still vitalized THREE WEEKS after she goes missing. Maybe not cheery, but she's still standing: with a pep in her step, as usual. Maybe it's just a dragonet thing, but isn't Coconut a dragonet too? Four abnormalities. Out of five main dragons. Why is this? I don't have a clue, honestly. NightWing? More like BiteWing! So, NightWings are awesome, right? Cool powers like visions and mind reading! Except it's kind of pathetic that for all the hype, there's only ONE DRAGON that has ANY POWERS besides Derpstalker, and she ISN'T EVEN IN THE NIGHT KINGDOM! Except if you count all the OC's, then there are approximately 1 trillion, give or take a billion. But what about a different power that is FREAKISHLY TERROR-INVOKING, yet nobody takes it into consideration? That's right, I'm talking about their bite, which can poison animals! But what am I getting at with this bite thing? That NightWings are incredibly stupid. Think about it. The NightWings have a toxic bite that leaves their prey weak, dying, and defenseless. So instead of sending assassins in the dark night, why not just go and bite them? Go up to them. Bite them. Boom. Done. Dying dragon. (It would also be a good way to torture people.) Have you lost faith in NightWings yet? No? Good, because I'm going to set fire to it and throw it into the wind. So when Derpstalker is distributing powers in Talons of Power (SPOILER WARNING!) '''one dragon asks, if I remember correctly, to be able to blend in so he could hunt better. But Derpstalker persuades him into being able to catch any prey. SERIOUSLY? First off, if all prey and food is kept to a human scale, dragons would have much better speed and strength than pretty much any animal, and as soon as they'd get close to the prey, bite it! I mean, a NightWing does have a big mouth! (OOOOH, BURN!) And it wasn't just Derpstalker being stupid, the NightWing who agreed to it also made a stupid decision. Conclusion? Nightwings may have cool powers, but they're pretty stupid because of them. MudWings: Do they have a brain? Yes! Many people think MudWings are the stupidest tribe, and I'm going to prove that they're the smartest- or at least used to be. A Very Paranoid Mistake This is why the only tribe IceWings have to blame for their animi being stolen are IceWings. A long, long, long, long time ago, an IceWing queen Why Glory Needs A Hug (This one’s short, sorry) Okay, I’m going to be completely honest here: I used to hate Glory with every fiber of my being. It started out from when she tricked Clay in book one by hiding and pretending to be missing, and nothing she ever did really helped my opinion of her. Until I made a connection. That incident and Glory wanting NightWings to stay in the rainforest in ToP are strikingly similar. But how, Peril? Well, in both, Glory wants recognition. It pains her so much when Clay says Peril could be there Wings Of Fire, even though she knows she’s not in the prophecy. She wants a feeling of acceptance! She wants Clay to value her! And in Book 9? She wants the NightWings to accept her as a good queen! She wants to be recognized by them! And a third example, something that led me to think that Glory wants Peril to recognize her, to accept her, too. This is before Clay said Peril was the Wings Of Fire. This is back in the arena. Clay and Peril are fighting. They both don’t want to lose, but they both want the other to survive. Glory recognizes this! She kills Queen Scarlet so that Clay and Peril can be happy together, and appreciate her because she saved both of their lives, and their future together! So Deathbringer, some advice: Hug Glory daily. Compliments are nice, too. Turtle: The Super-Secret All-Powerful Vigilante Animus wip '''Want me to rant on something? Ask in the comments! Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (Perilthechamp) Category:Content (TheUnFathomable)